Raenelys!: Daughter of Heaven and Earth
by Lucky Me Stories
Summary: The sequel story to my story 'Conclusion'. A story about the child born to an angel mother and mortal father. I suck at summaries, sorry.


**Author's Note: **A new story I suppose for the fans of 'Conclusion'. The new artwork I chose for the cover of this story depicts an OC created by 'Metamine10' on Deviantart. I chose her character because she closely resembles what I had envisioned Goku and Vados's daughter looking like.

* * *

**Raenelys!: Daughter of Heaven and Earth**

**.**

**]|[**

**.**

**Earth, Age 1019**

"**1 month after the tournament of power" - Narrator**

"You did what, you fucking bastard?! How could you, you cheating dog! You bastard!" Chi Chi shouted angrily.

"Chi Chi calm down! Ow! Those pots and pans hurt!" Goku shouted out in pain and running out of his home, covering the back of his head.

"Mother calm down!" Gohan's voice rang from inside of his parents home too.

Piccolo stood outside the home with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He kept his eyes closed and head lowered in concentration while the ruckus played out in front of him. Goku took cover behind the Namekian while plates and cups came flying towards him. He did not step aside to avoid being hit by the plates and cups being unintentionally hurled his way. He changed their direction using just a little bit of telekinesis.

"_Piccolo how could you go and tell Chi-Chi about me and Vados, huh?!" _Goku whispered disappointingly to him.

"I didn't tell her anything, Son. She just overheard me telling your son while we were talking about a multitude of things. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Son Goku trembled behind Piccolo while Gohan did his best to keep his mother back and from throwing any further utensils and plates at his father. Chi Chi was furious, seething with anger and rage and sadness all mixed together in a perfect storm internally.

"Tell me Goku, why, why would you go and do something like this...behind my back!" she asked, her voice breaking from both rage and hurt.

With an unintentional sheepish smile that came over him when he became nervous, Goku, rubbing the back of his head began to explain what had happened from the very beginning.

"You see Chi-Chi after I had won the tournament of power, me and Vegeta, I was given a choice that I could have refused at any time. That choice was given to me by the grand priest himself, he's kind of like Zen Chan's confidant. He offered me the hands of any of his daughters for me to take in marriage. Sooo I kind of chose Vados, the former attending angel of Champa, Beerus's brother."

"And?!" Chi Chi yelled.

"Wow Chi Chi, you don't have to yel,l" Goku said softly.

"Just continue with your dumb story, idiot!"

"I chose to marry Vados, and so we did, in Zenos's world. I did it to create what the grand priest called a "covenant" with the Zenos and our entire universe. My marriage ensures that this universe will never be at risk of being erased so long as we remain married."

"So your marriage to her is just a promise between God and the universe, right? There's no sex involved right? RIGHT?!"

"Well Chi Chi...about that..."

Chi Chi almost buckled over from what her husband had just suggested to her. Gohan could seldom believe what he heard coming from his noble father's mouth. Even Piccolo appeared a little perplexed by the man he had known for so long. Confusion gave way to shock as everyone present looked behind Goku.

Vados arrived in a magnificent display of heavenly glory. With a white burning halo around her head the blinded everyone, she appeared levitating above everyone. But there was something very different about the ever kindhearted and straightforward angel. Her usual clothes were replaced by a long and beautiful sundress that appeared to made from the light of the sun. Her usual ponytail was traded for a long and straight hairstyle. There was also something else, something beautiful. She was pregnant, at least nine months into her pregnancy.

Chi Chi nearly fainted at seeing this beautiful woman from the heavens, pregnant with her no longer faithful husband's seed. Gohan had to keep her up on her feet when she no longer had the strength of body or mind to do it herself. Vados landed softly on the ground and stood closely beside Goku, whom she greeted by placing a soft kiss on his cheek. That small but innocent kiss was more than enough to fill Chi Chi with fury and escaped from her son's grip to attack the angel.

Vados needed not to acknowledge Goku's earthly wife and simply put her to sleep by simply blinking once in her direction. Chi Chi fell on her face with Gohan immediately coming to her side to pick her up.

"Hey! That wasn't necessary!" Gohan yelled at Vados.

"Apologies Goku's mortal son, but I came here to take Goku with me," Vados explained.

"Take me where?" Goku asked.

"My father is asking for the father of my child to be present in the presence of the Zenos, for you see our child is about to be born. No one else from your circle of friends or family may come i'm afraid."

"What? Wait a sec-" Goku uttered before Vados grabbed him by his wrist and teleported out of the planet.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, "Piccolo how long ago did my father and Vados...you know, had sex?"

"I think he told me only one month ago, not long after the tournament. He had been away from you guys supposedly training with her. One thing led to another and I supposed this is what happened. There's nothing we can do now except await the return of your father and with your stepbrother or sister in his arms."

"_G-G-Goku..."_ Chi Chi uttered in her sleep.

**]|[**

**A/N** -_ Short chapter, I know._


End file.
